The purpose of this non-severable, CPFF Task Order is to provide support for specific non-recurring validation and analysis activities of data and biological samples not conducted as recurring activities under Core Task Order 001. Contractor activities to complete shall include the following areas: handling, analysis, and tracking of human biological samples; acquiring medical records or physician verification and pathological details to complement questionnaire data; abstracting, keying, editing, updating and recording data; subcontracting for sample analysis; assuring the quality, integrity and security of data and samples, facilitating data analysis and collaborative studies, and providing data processing and statistical analysis support.